Master of Shadows
by Darkraggs
Summary: Join four young adventurers on their missions for wealth and power along side a mysterious undead with unnatural rule of the shadows on his quest to track down an old friend and kill him before it is too late.


**Disclaimer: I don't own WoW (& if i did Cataclysm would have come with a new Hero Class) I DO own the original characters, plot, and new material in this story**

"Alright girls let's go kill this 'Master of Shadows' then shop until our heart's content!" Suggested a young blood elf. Her fair skin shined is the bright moonlight along with her bright red hair shining like a ruby flame. Her robe of reds and blues was fashioned in the elvan design and showed her elegant curves. The staff in her hand was azure in color with yellow flames dancing along its length. The red crystal head was protected by a layered golden crescent.

"Calm down a bit, will ya Silvy?" A troll popped in. The said blood elf pouted and muttered a quick 'fine'. She gently pushed her amethyst braids back and sighed. Her skin, like most trolls, was a light blue and small pearly tusks peaked past her luscious lips. Her face was painted a jungle green with white around her eyes and mouth. Her armor consisted of a leather skirt and breast strap decorated with various feathers, beads, and small bones. On her back rested a round wooden shield reinforced by metal with some decorative feathers and rodent bones. The mace she carried was fairly interesting. The handle made of bone with bands of metal and a leather grip, the head is a tan ogre skull cemented to the handle, and the whole thing is decorated with beads, some small feathers, and a ring of crow feathers sticking out the bottom of the skull to hide the cement.

"Ok Lulu cheer up a bit, Silvia where is his location?" An orc added, obviously the leader. For an orc she had a pretty lime green face with average sized tusks and honey brown eyes. Her full head of ebony hair was braided in the back, weighed down by a large red bladed ring, and the rest of her hair rested on her head giving her a little more feminine charm. Her body armor consisted of red metal spiked shoulder armor attached to a matching breastplate that showed her flawless midriff and a little cleavage and studded leather straps wrapping around from the back and into the front of her red scale mail mini-skirt. On her arms were fingerless leather gloves with spiked knuckles and thin red metal bracers. Red metal grieves adorned her powerful legs. A heavy battle axe rested on her back with a large red blade, a copper handle reinforced by steel bands, and a black leather grip to complete the look.

"Is everyone prepared, and Beatrix when will we leave?" A raspy yet feminine asked turning towards the orc. The undead woman left none of her skin uncovered, her leather black armor completely hid her from view, except for her uncertain glowing yellow orbs. The armor was plain in design, it did not cling to her in any way, but it was not bulky either. The large hooded cloak she wore reached her ankles and was darker than the rest of her armor. On her hips rested two black daggers and the handle of a small shortsword poked out the side of her back.

"He's in the mountains around the Undercity. As for his bounty its 2,000 gold dead or alive." Sylvia answered.

"Good, we will get our mounts and leave. Tifa if it is a human we must kill them." Beatrix ordered. The others nodded and headed towards the staples to get their respectful mounts.

"How much farther do we have to go?" Silvia whined. Beatrix was about to answer, but a ball of light flung Lulu off of her saddle and seven paladins jumped on them from above. With the paladins distracting the three girls a few priests slipped over to a recovering Lulu and quickly knocked her out with their 'divine' magic. Fire blazed in Sylvia's eyes as she threw countless fireballs at the attackers, hoping to burn them all alive, but it was futile because they kept healing and creating holy shields to protect themselves from her wrath. Beatrix was able to do some damage with her strength and speed, but the numbers were too great, and the priests constantly renewing their numbers didn't help either. She snarled at the paladins and swung with wild determination. Despite the gashes and cracking bones Beatrix continued to battle the malicious humans.

One of the unlucky paladins got beheaded by the blade in her hair then something peculiar happened. Darkness started trickling from the opening in his armor and the body began moving again. To the shock of both parties the possessed corpse cut another paladin in half and took his claymore. Frightened by this the other paladins blessed the ground, which burned the three girls, and created their shields. Tifa climbed along the wall and faded into the shadows as the corpse battled four of the paladins and the bulk of the damage from the priests. Silvia screamed as the blade of the paladin's bastard sword cut into her side and fell into a heap. Grinning madly the paladin raised his blade above his head, then his shadow swung down and the paladin split in half with a look of shock and pain. Shadow magic quickly massed and formed the second halves of his body and blade, then began aiding the first corpse.

Tifa dropped from above, and with a quick spin, sliced the throats of the four priests wide open. "Good job, now go help your other friends." A male undead voice whispered. Tifa looked around for the source but found none.

"Tifa cut off his back piece so I can get a clear shot!" Silvia yelled. Tifa nodded and tried to cut the straps holding the paladin's armor together. With him constantly moving it became a little difficult, but eventually his back plate fell off with a large clang. As Tifa got out of the way Sylvia charged up a spell she seldomly used, the Frost Bolt. With the crippling pain of jagged ice entering his body and his body temperature dropping he gave a yell of agony. In desperation he swung at the approaching Tifa, catching her off guard, and giving her a deep gash from her now broken collar bone to her newly fractured hip, taking her out of the fight. Sylvia threw another frostbolt then passed out from the lack of mana and blood loss. Beatrix flew into a rage and lobbed his head off. With rage and pain coursing through her system she charged at the remaining three paladins and hacked both paladins and shadow infused corpses alike into pieces.

"I've lost all of them... and now I'm going to die... for nothing." She cried as darkness claimed her. Just before her eyes closed she saw a dark form stand above her, with glowing red orbs.


End file.
